<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一芳 01 by CICI_FREE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277395">一芳 01</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CICI_FREE/pseuds/CICI_FREE'>CICI_FREE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:53:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CICI_FREE/pseuds/CICI_FREE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一芳 01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>不深的夜，空宿无人。</p>
<p>李玟赫按开公共浴室的灯，抱着浴巾和睡衣选了个藏在拐角的淋浴间，带上不长不短、只起着象征性遮挡作用的浴帘。他快速褪去身上被汗水浸透的衬衣和长裤，接着慢慢剥下虽然是大码，但依旧紧紧束缚住下身的内裤。</p>
<p>绵软的布料绷出他男性特征的形状，又被饱满肥硕的阴唇厚肉撑出圆润的弧度，因为一路赶着回宿舍，摩擦中还卷了点裤边夹在唇肉中。李玟赫揪着裤脚把那点可怜的料子从鲍壳中抢出来，没有东西堵着，花苞里积着的蜜水立刻争先恐后地吐涌出来，李玟赫绷紧脚趾，颤抖地呜咽一声，扶着墙才没瘫软倒下来。</p>
<p>他喘着气儿，靠着冰冷的墙面稍微平复了呼吸，疲惫地抹了一把脸，打开花洒让温暖的水流安抚他躁动的身体。</p>
<p>异于常人的身体构造让李玟赫非常苦恼，他似乎比别人更敏感，又更容易被突如其来的情热侵袭。晚自习时，他在偷偷瞌睡中做了点不合时宜的梦，梦中好像被人细细捏住腰臀附近的嫩肉揉搓了一番，手指流连，甚至往他不为人知的密处探去。李玟赫一下从旖旎中惊醒，才觉内裤已湿了一片，甚至有继续泛滥的危险。夏衣单薄，他连忙让同桌帮他告假，扯着书包遮挡着裤子就跑回宿舍。</p>
<p>一切顺利，他可以有点自己的时间解决下生理问题。<br/>李玟赫用沐浴露洗净手，绕开半硬的阴茎，径直向下小心地掰开黏厚的两片肉，露出其中娇嫩的花阜。由于主人疏于照料，懵懂的花蒂瑟缩在丛间微微颤动，李玟赫犹豫一番，还是伸出手指轻轻按捏起来，揪揉着蒂根慢慢搓着，让那小东西不要再躁动。他的指头很快沾满黏糊糊的液体，而被照顾的阴蒂却不知足，变得更肿大、殷红，好像要从沃土中跳出来。</p>
<p>李玟赫不知道要怎么办了，今天貌似比以往更来势汹汹，怎么安抚都只会渴求更多，期待更凶狠、更残忍的对待。他茫然地撑开两瓣阴唇，正纠结着下一步怎么做，就听到外头传来悉悉索索的声响，和东西被拿起放下的声音。</p>
<p>有人来了。</p>
<p>李玟赫的心砰砰直跳，僵了半天不敢动，回过神来迅速把浴帘拉的更加紧实，虽然这并没太大用处。他暗恨自己大意，没有留在宿舍的独卫解决了事，而是贪图热水跑来了公共浴室；又不禁怨起闯入浴室的人，打扰了他的事。李玟赫咬着牙侧耳听着那个人的声响，好像不远不近停在隔了两三个淋浴间的地方，他也打开了花洒，咳了两声，舒服地吐出一串气音。李玟赫一个激灵，身下空荡荡绽放着的花蕊却被刺激得更加挺立，别在腿间不肯缩进去。李玟赫晕乎乎得摸了摸下头，一边留出心神注意另一个人，一边缓慢谨慎地按压着穴肉，叫他们老实点。</p>
<p>“同学，在吗？可以借点沐浴露吗。”突然，那边传来个低沉的声音。李玟赫差点吓得叫出来，他死死咬着嘴唇，不敢发出声音。</p>
<p>“有人吗？我听到有水声了。”那个人竟然拨开浴帘，从自己的淋浴间走出来，李玟赫听着他的声音有点近。</p>
<p>“不，不要过来！”李玟赫小声斥道。他反射性的夹住双腿，侧过身子，把自己藏在水流里。</p>
<p>但是他的声音氤氲在水汽里绵弱地像呼救，一点哭腔梗在喉头。那人好像有点担心，不管不顾地走到淋浴间门口，李玟赫可以从浴帘下看到他根筋错落的双脚和干净的脚踝，是属于青年男性的独特味道。“不行，不可以……”他越来越痒了，全身上下地痒，李玟赫难耐地扭动着身体，逼迫自己不要多看。</p>
<p>“……你怎么了，还好么？”任昌均顿了顿，还是选择撩开湿漉漉的浴帘。李玟赫悲鸣一声，愤恨地瞪他一眼，但这眼风夹杂太多别的韵味，任昌均就被这朵漩涡死死缠了住。</p>
<p>李玟赫白嫩的皮肤被热水刮烫出许多红痕，但再红也艳不过他想拼命藏住的花圃。肿成小球的阴蒂挤在厚肉外头，被淫水浸得娇嫩欲滴，稀疏的体毛竭力掩住一路秀色，可怜巴巴地贴在肉窝两侧。任昌均狠狠盯着李玟赫，无视无处躲避的可怜人的怒骂和哀嚎，把自己的身体贴了过去，手指稳住李玟赫的胯骨，再掐住他挣扎的手腕，“不要怕，我帮你。”</p>
<p>“走开、滚出去……”李玟赫要疯了。自从守住自己的秘密，他就很少和除了密友外的任何男性有过多接触，肉贴肉、骨贴骨的距离更是史无前例。无人问津的身体没有尝过自己手指拨弄外的任何撩拨，此时光是感受到陌生男性的气息就迅速起了反应，李玟赫的乳尖充血挺起，被水流激打地又臊又疼，原本淡淡的乳晕也变得又大又红，他难耐地拱了拱身体想叫任昌均滚远点，但立起的阴茎顶部只会没用地冒出点液体来，身下馥郁的花房不听话地纠缠着、吞吐着，比这个夏天的第一个雨季更潮湿隐秘。</p>
<p>任昌均低低笑着，低头吻住他胸前凸起的乳粒。</p>
<p>“呃啊——”李玟赫断断续续的咒骂都变了调，他从没想过这个部位被吃到会是这种感觉，痛得他想割掉那个小粒，又酥麻得叫人想把这双奶子都送到男人嘴里，让别人好好咬着吸吸。他没有意识地挺出胸脯，手插进任昌均的发丛里哆嗦着揉搓，轻重间把那头颅往自己胸前按去。任昌均用犬牙蹭着刮着他的胸口嫩肉，灵活的舌尖从四面八方狠狠地来回碾压那肉粒，用粗糙的舌苔欺负这没受过招待的小东西。</p>
<p>李玟赫爽地要瘫坐在地上，他呜呜地哭咽着，小口咬着任昌均的肩头泄愤。任昌均感到好笑，暂时放过他的乳粒，转向锁骨处慢慢啃咬，一只手却趁他不注意慢慢揉捏到李玟赫的腿间，颠了颠他没怎么安抚过的阴茎。李玟赫被咬奶子的时候就忍不住射了一次，黏糊糊的精液喷在小腹上，顺着腹股沟流下去，浇灌着下面的盆地。</p>
<p>任昌均的手指追着他的囊袋摸到下面密丛丛、湿淋淋的软肉，忍不住使劲搅了搅，坏心眼地调笑，“你的逼怎么连自己的精液都吃？嗯？”指尖才探进一点就被紧实地绞住，粘腻的阴唇死死咬着那手指，李玟赫短促地叫了下，任昌均觉得好玩，便一下一下按搓着花心，让李玟赫不停地叫给他听。李玟赫被手指插地失了神，第一次被别人指奸的羞耻感和快感层层叠叠地撞击着他，不争气的身体却生不出力气反抗，只会喷吐出连绵不断的花水，叫嚣着更多。</p>
<p>他的阴蒂和阴唇被反复抠弄，被掰扯开又弹软地腻回去，缠绵地扒住四处作乱的入侵者。任昌均又加了根手指捣进去，一只安抚着花阜，一只慢吞吞地向逼口蹭进去，他圆钝的指甲捅开厚实的肉壁，逆着水流狠狠操弄着肉穴，李玟赫嗷嗷地哭叫，“不要，不要……呜呜……”<br/>“不要？小骚逼不想要？”任昌均的手指一顿就要退出来，肥满的逼肉立刻追着缠着不让走，分泌出更多水来讨好他，把任昌均逗乐了，“你是属小狗的吧，咬这么紧？”</p>
<p>李玟赫只知道哭。他好恨自己发骚的贱身体，洗个澡的功夫就被人堵在浴室里用手指操逼，还爽地不想停。</p>
<p>任昌均吻去他滚珠般的泪，牵着他的手握住自己早已硬到爆的性器，滚烫的热度和惊人的尺寸把李玟赫吓得打了个嗝，手像被铁烙了就要躲开，却被任昌均死死捏住，“帮你那么久，也该帮帮我了吧？”</p>
<p>他裹着李玟赫的手贴上自己的阴茎，舒服地直叹气，教他上下撸动，“宝贝轻一点，这是我的鸡巴不是你的逼，你是不是只会操自己的肉穴不会自己撸啊？”</p>
<p>“滚蛋！”李玟赫涨红了脸骂他。他的手不小，但是包裹住这人的阴茎还是很吃力，这么烫这么硬，不晓得自己的肉穴能不能吞下……李玟赫被自己的想法吓一跳，狠狠骂自己真是犯贱，草草了事地撸了两把就想扔掉。任昌均只当他害羞了也不再强迫，只是把他抱着压在身下，掰开大腿欣赏了下花园绽放的盛景，舔了舔嘴唇，“宝贝把腿夹进。”</p>
<p>李玟赫不明所以，任昌均就架着利刃狠狠往他腿间操进去。“呜啊——”红肿的逼肉被碾过的性器挤压，兴奋地想把大肉棒吞进去，但那冷酷的肉刃三过家门而不入，只在腿间逼口使劲干着，顶得李玟赫拼命夹住腿，好想、好想被狠狠填满。</p>
<p>腿根的嫩肉很快红肿一片，娇嫩的逼肉更是淫靡不堪，好像已经要被操烂，任昌均的茎头忍不住操开点外层的厚肉，立即被使劲吸住，他只好花出十二分的毅力把阴茎抽出来，不敢再触碰已经为他准备好的温室花园。<br/>还没到时候。</p>
<p>任昌均绷着脸，在李玟赫腿间来回冲刺几十下，终于喷出点精液，但始终没软下去，硬邦邦地挺立着。他喘着粗气骂脏字，恶狠狠地咬李玟赫的耳垂惩罚这个只会折磨人的小骚逼。</p>
<p>李玟赫从来没被人这么折腾过，此时已软烂地靠在墙角，两眼冒星。但还是不够，完全不够，呜呜，呜呜……<br/>“叮咚——”楼外传来悠远的铃声，是晚自习要下课了。两人同时一颤，从淫乱的情事中醒过神来，回到现实世界。</p>
<p>李玟赫的脸都吓白了。</p>
<p>任昌均沉默地抱他起来，自己快速撸着阴茎让他软一点，然后匆匆用水冲洗李玟赫被喷到精液的腰腹和下身淫水粘腻的花穴。李玟赫拍开他的手，垂着眼撑着背过身冲洗，在水帘中看不清表情。</p>
<p>“我去外面盯着人。”任昌均看他能好好清洗自己，想要安抚他的手默默放下。</p>
<p>“滚。”</p>
<p>身后的人掀开浴帘走出去，声音往更衣室的方向淡去。</p>
<p>李玟赫绝望地睁着眼，哆嗦着手胡乱摸索一番，终于关了水，额头重重贴在瓷砖上。</p>
<p>任昌均守在门外，好像又听到了未绝的抽泣。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>